Let's Be Brave
Let's Be Brave is a song from Tale of the Brave. Lyrics :La la la la, la la la la, la la la la, Let's be brave! :La la la la, la la la la, la la la la, Let's be brave! :Let's be brave! :If you're feeling frightened, :You saw something scary. :You think the situation is getting kinda hairy. :Coming down the tracks, :That's Thomas and his friends, :Ready to be your brave heroes again. :La la la la, la la la la, la la la la, Let's be brave! :La la la la, la la la la, la la la la, Let's be brave! :Let's be brave! :You can be scared and still be brave, :You can be a hero, every day, :You can be scared and still be brave, :You can be a hero, hurray! :Maybe there's a strange noise, :Maybe there's a monster. :Maybe your imagination drives you bonkers. :Coming down the tracks, :That's Thomas and his friends, :Ready to be your brave heroes again. :La la la la, la la la la, la la la la, Let's be brave! :La la la la, la la la la, la la la la, Let's be brave! :Let's be brave! :You can be scared and still be brave, :You can be a hero, every day, :You can be scared and still be brave, :You can be a hero, hurray! :Let's be brave! :Let's be brave! :La la la la, la la la la, la la la la, Let's be brave! :La la la la, la la la la, la la la la, Let's be brave! :La la la la, la la la la, la la la la, Let's be brave! :Let's be brave! :La la la la, la la la la, la la la la, Let's be brave! :La la la la, la la la la, la la la la, Let's be brave! :Let's be brave! :La la la la, la la la la, la la la la, Let's be brave! :Let's be brave! Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Rosie * Hiro * Ferdinand * Scruff * Connor * Caitlin * Gator * Timothy * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Rocky * Slip Coaches Locations * Gordon's Hill * Wellsworth * Knapford Yards * Sodor China Clay Company * Sodor Suspension Bridge * Knapford * McColl Farm * Ulfstead Castle * Sodor Animal Park * Maron * Ulfstead Mine * Vicarstown Bridge Footage Used * Tale of the Brave * Old Reliable Edward * Not So Slow Coaches * Signals Crossed * Toad's Adventure * Duck in the Water * Duck and the Slip Coaches * Thomas the Quarry Engine * Thomas and the Emergency Cable * Missing Gator * Last Train for Christmas * Timothy and the Rainbow Truck * Samson Sent for Scrap Trivia * A slightly shortened version of the song was used for the credits to fit the time slot. In Other Languages Home Media Releases Music Video File:Let's Be Brave - Music Video he:להיות אמיצים pl:Dzielny Bądź Category:Songs